ROBLOX: The Movie
This is my own idea for a ROBLOX Movie. I am NOT copying anyone. ROBLOX: The Movie '''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D animated film created by DreamWorks Animation, and Universal Pictures. It is based on the video game, ROBLOX. This movie will also include some YouTube Stars, Daniel Middleton (DanTDM), David Spencer (iBallisticSquid), and Joseph Garett (Stampylongnose). It is also planned to be released in July 17th, 2020 for the USA, July 24th, 2020 for Canada, and July 31st, 2020 for the UK. Synopsis A player named Jake (Oscar Isaac) is a player who has no friends and always been alone, and people like to make fun of him. Until when 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) starts attacking Planet Builder, Jake teams up with players Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Ed Helms), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Builderman (Ben Affleck), Donny (Steve Carell) (who later betrayed the gang), iBallisticSquid (David Spencer),TheDiamondMinecart (Daniel Middleton), and Stampylongnose (Joseph Garett), and goes on top of their universe to find Builderman (Ben Affleck) to help and save Planet Builder from 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Plot Planet Builder is a peaceful planet full of ROBLOXians (citizens that live in Planet Builder). ROBLOXians love making and playing games! Builderman (Ben Affleck) was the god of the ROBLOX Universe and he always make sure if the universe is doing fine. One ROBLOXian named Jake (Oscar Isaac), a teenage ROBLOXian was always alone, and other ROBLOXians like to make fun of him. Jake wished that people will just respect him one day. Then there was another planet, called Planet Hacker, and was home to all of the villains in the ROBLOX Universe, 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) was the leader and god of that planet, and he plans to release all hackers and villains to attack Planet Builder one day. Jake then figures out and then he tells every ROBLOXian in Planet Builder, but nobody trusts him. But when Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Ed Helms), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Squid (David Spencer), Daniel (Daniel Middleton), and Stampy (Joseph Garett) hears him, they came up to him and started trusting him. They know it won't be easy, so they go up on top of the ROBLOX Universe to talk to Builderman to learn more about hackers, villains, and 1x1x1x1. He then agreed to help them take the villains out and take out 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. So then, they sneak to Planet Hacker to see what their gonna do during the attack. It turns out for them that their planning to do mind control on the citizens of Planet Builder. Then 1x1x1x1 saw them, and tried to take them all, but instead he got Jesse, Melvin, Chad, Omar, and Builderman. When 1x1x1x1 mind controls someone, their accounts (soul) get taken and their outfit transfers into a energy that 1x1x1x1 needs and in return, the energy his body doesn't needs comes back but it comes back as a Noob outfit (despite that he has a lot of minions). John Doe (Cristan Judd) and Jane Doe (Scarlett Johansson) then start the attack in Planet Builder together, then many other hackers and villains back up for them. But after they killed and ban the villains, 1x1x1x1 comes to fight them. So they work together for ROBLOXIA, Planet Builder and the ROBLOX Universe's sake. After 1x1x1x1 gets killed, all the people that were mind controlled, came back to normal, then Builderman tries to ban 1x1x1x1 but he didn't have enough power and started to die. Then all of the sudden, Shedletsky (Kevin Hart) appeared and then helped Builderman ban 1x1x1x1. He also notices that Builderman was dead, so then he took his account (soul) and put it in a empty player's outfit and Builderman was back but in a different name. He was now called david.baszucki and he was still a god of the ROBLOX Universe. Now 1x1x1x1 was now banned for good. Jake now has made friends with the people who helped him, he then became a legend and a hero of the universe. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Jake - A lonely ROBLOXian who lived In ROBLOXIA his whole life. And also faced hate and abuse from other ROBLOXians. He also knew that 1x1x1x1 and other villains were gonna destroy Planet Builder. He is also the main protagonist of the film. * Chris Evans as Melvin - A playful ROBLOXian who was always ready to have fun. * Jessica Chastain as Jesse - A girl ROBLOXian who has determined and ready for long journeys. * Mark Wahlberg as 1x1x1x1 - The main antagonist in the film. He was also a former god of the ROBLOX Universe. * Ben Affleck as Builderman, and david.baszucki - A god of the ROBLOX Universe and making sure everything is safe. He later died while trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and his soul was put in a new outfit and he is now called david. * Ed Helms as Omar - A ROBLOXian born with autism and was eager to have big adventures. He is brothers with Chad. * Mark Ruffalo as Chad - A ROBLOXian who is brothers with Omar. He likes to be outside, take fresh air, and loves doing adventures. * Bill Hader as Sean - A ROBLOXian who is the big cousin of Chad and Omar and big brother of Laith. He was always ready to fight villains! * Ben Schwartz as Laith - A ROBLOXian who thinks that he is better than most people, but ends up failing. So he then joined the team to stop 1x1x1x1 to prove people that he can actually have skills. * Steve Carell as Donny - A ROBLOXian who likes to cheer up Jake if he feels negative about the 1x1x1x1 battle on the journey to go back to ROBLOXIA. He then later betrays Jake and the others and starts teaming up with 1x1x1x1. But then he got banned with 1x1x1x1 after they both fail the battle. He is also the supporting protagonist turned secondary antagonist of the film. * David Spencer as Squid - A popular YouTube star. A ROBLOXian who likes to have fun and help people on important missions. * Daniel Middleton as Daniel - A popular YouTube star. A ROBLOXian who makes daily videos on games and now is helping the team to stop 1x1x1x1 from destroying this "amazing universe" according to TheDiamondMinecart. * Joseph Garett as Stampy - A popular YouTube star. A ROBLOXian who is friends with iBallisticSquid, and likes to help people. * Scarlett Johansson as Jane Doe - A supporting antagonist of the film and is helping 1x1x1x1 attack Planet Builder. * Cristan Judd as John Doe - A supporting antagonist of the film and is helping 1x1x1x1 attack Planet Builder. * Kevin Hart as Shedletsky - A supporting protagonist of the film. Also a god of the ROBLOX universe and is responsible for helping Builderman live in a different body and name. * Jason Sudeikis as ROBLOX - The main god when the universe was called DynaBlocks, but then later died when 1x1x1x1 betrayed Builderman and the other gods. So then Builderman renamed the universe to ROBLOX in memory of his death. Many people believe Builderman was always the main god, but the truth will be only shared to the protagonists. * Eli Craig as The Noobs - The minions of 1x1x1x1, and is helping him attack Planet Builder. Their the supporting antagonists of the film. * Samuel L. Jackson and Angelina Jolie as The Guests - ROBLOXians of ROBLOXIA and Planet Builder, but they don't talk.... How strange. But they can make noises and hand signals to communicate with others. ** Samuel L. Jackson as the Male Guests. ** Angelina Jolie as the Female Guests. * Max Martini as The Narrator - The person who is going through the whole story. * Elizabeth Banks as Lily - One of the gods of the ROBLOX universe. * Robert Downey Jr. as SCS - One of the gods of the ROBLOX universe. * Malin Akerman as Jake's Mom - The Mother of Jake. * Kurt Russell as Jake's Dad - The Father of Jake. * TBA as Mrs. Block - Jake's teacher in ROBLOXIA High School. * Mark Hamill as The Bus Driver - The Bus Driver of ROBLOXIA High School. * Tom Hanks as Mr. Lynn - The Principal of ROBLOXIA High School * TBA as The Students - Students of ROBLOXIA High School, they also like to make fun of Jake. * TBA as Jeff - The coach of the Survivor games. * TBA as The Survivor Games Announcer - The announcer and the person who works in the front desk at the entrance. * TBA as Noah - The person who was stuck in prison in the "Jailbreak" world for 10 years. He also helps Jake and the others get back to ROBLOXIA before 1x1x1x1 starts domination to Planet Builder. * TBA as Josh - A person who wanted to get revenge from the cops from killing his friends, but then he gets arrested by the police of the "Jailbreak" world. He tries to help Jake and the others get back to ROBLOXIA. He is also dressed up as a "bacon hair". * TBA as Additional Voices #1 * TBA as Additional Voices #2 ''More Coming Soon!'' Music See page: ROBLOX: The Movie: (Jadhostgamer072's Idea)/Soundtrack Release Dates In Theaters * July 17th, 2020 (USA) * July 24th, 2020 (Canada) * July 31st, 2020 (UK) Home Media Main article: COMING SOON * September 8th, 2020 (Blu-Ray and DVD) (USA and Canada) * September 22nd, 2020 (Blu-Ray and DVD) (UK) TV Spots See Page: ROBLOX: The Movie (Jadhostgamer072's Idea)/TV Spots Rating This movie has been rated PG (Parental Guidance), due to the fact that there will be Rude Action, Mild Peril, and Rude Humor in the film. '''Not recommended for ages 7 & Younger... Trivia See page: ROBLOX: The Movie (Jadhostgamer072's Idea)/Trivia Polls Do you think this is a good idea for a movie?? Yes!!! It should be a real movie! Not so sure... It sounds stupid! So, No! Have you ever wanted a ROBLOX Movie??? Yes!! Maybe.... No! Should I continue working on ROBLOX: The Movie or continue working on Moving In (another project by me)?? Continue Working on ROBLOX: The Movie! I don't know.... Continue Working on Moving In! Category:PG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Movies based on video games Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Films based on video games Category:Development Category:Happy films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:2020 Category:CGI Films Category:ROBLOX Category:ROBLOX movies Category:Films Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:3D animation